SPICE
by Liebheart
Summary: -Te amo se mía ahora y para siempre- Sakura siempre llora por aquel chico, ¿por qué Sakura?, ¿Enamorarme me hará sentirme mejor?. -SasoSasuSaku-


**SPICE**

Naruto / One-shot.

by Lin.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Propiedad intelectual de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

.

* * *

.

.

La brisa era cálida, aún en esa extensa noche de otoño.

Vamos no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas, desde ya hace tiempo lo hago. ¿Qué vendría yo a ser?, una especie de amante insaciable.

Sonreí de lado, pues ya no puedo evitarlo , tal y como lo supuse, esa chica de cabellos dorados me estaba observando al otro extremo de la barra, la miré detenidamente sin perder ni un ápice de mi sensualidad, pues nadie puede evitarlo, soy irresistible.

La chica se acercó hacía mí, emprendiendo un viaje del que ya no podría volver atrás. Como ya he planeado, caerá. Caerá en las redes de lo inevitable. Ella se ruboriza y algo se enciende en mí, intensificando el momento, susurro a su oído ciertas palabras motivadoras. Mi plan será ejecutado nuevamente como cada noche. Sonríe, ella solo puede aceptar, ya ha caído en el hechizo y por dentro solo me rió de la pobre niña.

Sin embargo mi mente se traslada hacía otro punto del lugar, en el que las luces me han indicado por magia del destino, enfocar mi mirada.

Mis orbes marrones solo se detienen ante la criatura más hermosa de este mundo, la rubia a mi lado se percata de esto y yo solo puedo responder a ahora nuestro beso, que a medida se intensifica, incitándome a imaginar cosas que nunca podre poseer.

 _Como su sonrisa._

 _Como sus sueños y esperanzas._

 _Como a sus lágrimas._

Indignado con mi desvalorización personal, prosigo a continuar, no la amaré jamás y ella en el fondo lo sabe.

Y aunque ahora este enredado en sabanas de satén azul marino y las piernas femeninas que me envuelven son tan tersas y suaves como la piel que jamás tendré, me conformaré con las oportunas y deliciosas presas que pueda obtener. Los gemidos tímidos, el aliento tibio sobre mi piel, solo hacen eco en mi mente perturbada, ¿por qué ella y no otra?

Esa pregunta, la que me hago cada noche, cada mañana al despertar, resuena y gira como una noria, inquietándome haciéndome esclavo de alguien que nunca se atrevería a siquiera mirarme de una forma especial.

Porque lo había intentado, cientos de veces, esa era mi manera de satisfacerme, de sentirme útil e irónicamente deseado.

Simplemente ellas venían hacia mí y yo las complacía, les decía que tan importantes eran para mí, aún fuera una mentira.

Porque el ser humano no puede vivir siempre de la verdad y eso lo sé más que nadie en el mundo.

 **\- Te amo más que a nadie en el mundo-**

 **Eres la mujer de mi vida-**

... **Te amo, te amo, por favor se mía ahora y siempre-**

Las mentiras conforman, alimentan y hasta brindan esperanzas, tanto o más que la verdad. Ilusiones, eso es lo que eran las palabras que salían de mi boca. No obstante ambos sabíamos que esas acciones, oraciones, gestos y sonrisas eran falsas.

Porqué ella, a la que no podía tener era inmensamente feliz con alguien que no era yo. Entonces la pregunta se volvía a re formular en mi mente ¿Por qué él y no yo?

Como de costumbre, no obtuve respuesta alguna y honestamente era lo que esperaba.

Aquel hombre al que tanto amas, al que le dedicas cada día una radiante sonrisa, ese al que vez cada día al despertar, él, no te merece tanto como yo.

Infeliz reí, tú no querías aceptarlo, tú no querías verme, **¿por qué? ¿Por qué él es tan importante?** , si te he visto llorar más de una vez, dime porque, él tiene el privilegio de tenerte cada noche, de besarte y sentirte siempre.

Solo sonreíste, aún sorprendida, suavizaste tu rostro y bajaste tan solo un poco tu mirada.

 **\- Algún día lo comprenderás Sasori-kun-** mencionaste con una emoción escondida en tu voz. **\- Sé que encontraras el amor de una buena chica que sepa como apreciar tus sentimientos.-**

Yo solo pude quedarme estático en mi lugar, aún con mis manos sobre tus hombros, te imité y baje la mirada. Los segundos se hicieron eternos, pero finalmente afloje el agarre y te dejé ir definitivamente, aún con el corazón destrozado y mi semblante tembloroso, escuché el resonar de tus pasos, alejarse de mi campo de audición gradualmente.

Sin darme cuenta de que una lagrima se abría paso por mi mejilla.

 **\- ¿Por qué Sakura?...-** susurré despacio, tu espalda se había perdido en el horizonte, mi visión ya no era tan buena, de hecho era acuosa.

Aún con el nudo en la garganta y apretando mis puños, cerré mis ojos, ya no quería sentirlo, ya no más.

Y como si él destino me diera una segunda oportunidad, sentí la vibración de mi bolsillo.

La descarga eléctrica encendió una chispa en mi inerte corazón. Sería fugaz, momentáneo, placentero y deseosamente olvidable.

Tomé el pequeño aparato y sonreí nuevamente, ellas no me olvidarían, pero yo...yo sí.

.

.

.

.

* * *

No me odien por poner al hermoso maestro Sasori en esto, pero es que se me hizo tan SPICE - que por cierto es una canción de Volcaloid /Len/ que me encantó, pero en la versión de Panyo un impresionante cover boy(?- Como sea Yo soy Sasusaku ONLY FOREVER, entonces se me hizo interesante ver cual era la mirada ajena sobre Sakura la fiel enamorada (L)

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
